rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dog Genie of Ancient Morocco
Rocky and Mario II have found the magic lamp and then rubs it and then they see the Dog Genie of Ancient Morocco. Plot One day, Rocky and Mario II have discovered the sand temple in the Sahara Desert, they found an Arabian/Moroccan magic oil lamp wheres a cave place is guarding it to the wall and where a white dog genie lives inside it. They found the lamp and grab it until they see strange inside the temple, but Rocky said that Bullwinkle, Thomas and Linda will be worried of he and Mario II, and Mario told him that they have to get out of the temple with the lamp. Rocky got an idea so he decided to rub the lamp and a white dog Genie appeared and he is called the Dog Genie of Ancient Morocco, but Mario II said the dog genie is the same as Mr. Peabody. Rocky told him that Dog Genie and Mr. Peabody are not the same dog because they're different, Rocky told Dog Genie that he and Mario II wish that they would get out of temple so Dog Genie said to them "Your wish is my command." And then he used his powers to get Rocky and Mario II to be free. Meanwhile Bullwinkle, Linda and Thomas still worried of Rocky and Mario II because they're now in the Sahara Desert, suddenly Dog Genie appears with his magic and brought Rocky and Mario II here. He then thanks them that they've free from the sand temple, Rocky told Bullwinkle, Linda and Thomas that he and Mario II have bring their good friend knows Dog Genie who grants their first wishes. Bullwinkle wanted to wish something too, but Linda told Dog Genie that she want to wish a million of wishes, and Dog Genie told her that wish will never working but only three wishes, he told her and her friends that the three wishes are just granting in legends including the legend of Arabian Nights. Later five friends have return to Somalia with the lamp, they decides to tell Mario II's parents that Rocky and Mario II have found Dog Genie's lamp in the temple on Sahara Desert. King Mario I and Queen Gianni told Mario II that him and Rocky have got the oil lamp from Sahara Desert and they have meet a white beagle genie named Dog Genie. But Rocky and Bullwinkle rubs and Dog Genie appeared then Huaxing and Shanying appeared and they are not happy because they're Rocky and Bullwinkle's guardians, they then told them that the genies is not ordinary beings but they're magical beings and said tleo them that it's not an ordinary lamp but a magic lamp. Rocky and Bullwinkle calms Huaxing and Shanying that Dog Genie was themselves and Mr. Peabody's genie and they must tell to Mr. Peabody and Sherman about grants three wishes and the evil sorcerer the Hooded Stefan will steal the lamp. Bullwinkle told Dog Genie that he wish that Mr. Peabody and Sherman were here. Dog Genie granted Bullwinkle's wish and he then use his own magic to teleports Mr. Peabody and Sherman from America to Africa and they ask Rocky and Bullwinkle what are they doing in Africa, but Rocky and Bullwinkle told them that they rubs the magical object and they said that Bullwinkle has grant his first wish to take them from New York to Africa, but Mr. Peabody told Rocky and Bullwinkle he knew that dog genie once before Sherman was born. And Sherman said that when Mr. Peabody was a kid he meet Dog Genie and he did bad thing on him, so he said that he never do bad things but good things on him. Moment later, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Mario II, Linda and Thomas decides to ask Dog Genie their third wish will be their magic carpet ride, and Dog Genie replied them that they have grant their final wish and they begin to fly, he then disappears inside the oil lamp with his powers. Rocky, Bullwinkle, Linda, Mario II and Thomas takes Mr. Peabody and Sherman to their penthouse in New York City and then they all fly back to Africa, and so Mr. Peabody and Sherman smiles after they waves goodbye to them because he and his two friends have a dog genie friend and said that Rocky and Bullwinkle and friends returns to Africa and takes the oil lamp to Huaxing, Shanying and friends and they take it to the better place, and so they were very nice guardians. THE END! Category:Segments Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle and the African Safari (TV Show) episodes